


Lose Control

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Complete Beta, Spoilers, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice, just to lose control just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> :29 to skip to start.
> 
> Song: Lose Control by Evanesesnce


End file.
